The present invention is related to, but different from, those described co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/572,637 entitled, PATIENT OXYGEN DELIVERY SYSTEM filed May 17, 2000 and Ser. No. 09/659,503 entitled, OXYGEN DIFFUSER FOR PATIENT OXYGEN DELIVERY SYSTEM filed Sep. 11, 2000.
Common problems with a conventional oxygen mask include:    1. Some patients find it claustrophobic.    2. Many patients cannot tolerate the smell of plastic resin.    3. Patients must take the mast off to speak or eat thereby discontinuing therapy.    4. Some patients are allergic to the elastic (latex allergy).    5. Some patients feel ill when they wear an oxygen mask, (the psychological effect is truly remarkable on the patient and the patient's family alike).    6. Patients often aspirate if they vomit while wearing the mask.    7. The mask cannot be used during facial surgery due to intrusions into the sterile field.    8. The mask cannot be worn if the patient has facial injuries such as burns.    9. Skin irritation is often found from the plastic.    10. The face mask does not effectively fit all sizes and shapes of face. Often the soft plastic masks are delivered in a deformed fashion.    11. The face mask usual necessitates clipping the oxygen delivery tube in front of the patient at the bottom of the mask. This is awkward and inconvenient as it may interfere with a patient's movement.    12. The face mask creates irregular infusion of oxygen by the patient, with exhaled air from the patient being mixed with oxygen in the mask.
Another current approach to oxygen delivery to a patient employs an oxygen delivery tube with tubular, open ended nasal prongs or cannula at the delivery end of the tube for insertion into a patient's nasal passages. Disadvantages of nasal cannulas include:    1. The patient may not be a nose breather.    2. Patents often get nose bleeds from the dryness of the nasal cannulas.    3. Patients find the front oxygen cord, necessary with nasal cannulas, difficult to handle as it hangs down directly in front of them and applies downward pressure on their ears, where it is suspended.
Of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,688 of Payton issued Jun. 10, 1986, which describes and illustrates a tubular system for, example, delivery nebulized oxygen enriched fog or the like to the face and mouth of a croup patient, the tube being suspended, at its delivery end, from a series of straps secured about a patient's head. A portion of the tube is mounted on a pivoting, u-shaped frame member so that the tubing is held in front of and below the patient's face, for delivery of the nebulized oxygen enriched fog. The gas delivery to the nose and mouth area of the patient is through orifices in the tube, near the patient's nose and mouth when the tube is in position. This system is intended for children, and would be uncomfortable and restrictive to one's movements, if placed in position on a patient for a long period of time.
In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 09/572,637, there is described a lightweight oxygen delivery system comprising a headband or an ear support to be comfortably seatably engaged over a patient's head or ear. A clip is secured to the headband or ear support. One end of an elongated tubular boom is secured to the clip to extend and hold its position, when in operation, so that its other end is located at a space in front of, and proximal, to the patient's nose and mouth. An oxygen diffuser is secured to that other end, to deliver oxygen from the boom to the space in the vicinity of the patient's nose and mouth. The clip is constructed so as to hold securely an oxygen delivery tube from an oxygen source in fluid communication with the one end of the boom so as to deliver oxygen from the source to the boom for discharge through the diffuser.
In applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 09/659,503, an oxygen diffuser for such a system is described and illustrated, the diffuser comprising a body having a wall, the interior surface of which wall is generally of concave configuration and circumscribes a centrally positioned oxygen outlet so as to direct the flow of oxygen from the outlet generally towards the patient's nose and mouth. A baffle is seated over the oxygen outlet so as to assist in mixing of oxygen with ambient air and avoid a direct flow of oxygen towards the patient's face.
In applicant's copending application Ser. No. 09/977,148, a lightweight oxygen delivery system is described and illustrated comprising an oxygen diffuser mounted on an elbow at the end of an oxygen delivery tube. A flexible attachment surface is secured to the tube, between its ends, the attachment surface carrying a skin adhesive for releasable attachment to the patient's chin or cheek, so as to position the diffuser proximal to the patient's nose and mouth.
The present invention provides an alternative construction for securing such a lightweight oxygen delivery system on a patient's head.